Punishment
by The Raven's Feathers
Summary: Percy, the son of Athena, gets his due for constantly ignoring his girlfriend, the daughter of Poseidon, Annabeth. What follows is a night of kink and passion. Commission Oneshot Smut, AU.


This story was commissioned by ObeliskX. 

* * *

Percy Jackson yawned, stretching his arms over his head to relieve his back, aching from the hours he spent bent over his table. He cracked open his eyes while he was stretching to give his work a once over; the building design he had been working on for the last few days was shaping up nicely. It was a massive structure, with inspirations clearly taken from greek architecture, especially the Parthenon which Percy had a personal love for, but stylized into a tower not unlike the Empire State Building. It had taken days, including the entire previous night, to fully realize this idea into a solid building plan, complete with structure and measurements. All in all, Percy was very happy with it, and now, looking at his progress so far, he felt pride.

Grinning with a smug sense of accomplishment, Percy began to close his design books and sketchbooks, cleaning up the table of his instruments and stationary. It took a while, given the amount of things on his workstation. But, he managed it pretty quickly, if a bit haphazardly, and once everything was in order, Percy decided he would finally head out, passing through the clutter of the rest of the Athena Cabin, where he resided. He passed a few of his half-siblings, some who were dozing on their worktables like he had been, others who were deep in the middle of whatever work had captured their attentions and intellect.

As soon as he was out the door and out in the sun, he sighed. It was already pretty late in daytime, and the sun bore down with a lovely intensity to it. It felt great on his skin, especially after the somewhat cold interior of the Athena cabin. Percy took a deep breath, loving the scent of strawberry fields and burnt wood in the distance. Most of the other campers were lounging about, doing what they normally did, and the air had a very light atmosphere to it. The day was going to be a relaxing day it see-

"HEY BIRDBRAIN!"

Percy jumped as Annabeth shouted at him from a few feet to his right, storming towards him.

"Oh, Hi Annabeth." Percy said as he fixed his wide grey eyes on her. Annabeth stopped in front of him, crossing her arms as her sea-green eyes narrowed on him.

"Where were you? You were supposed to meet me an hour ago!" Annabeth said indignantly.

"It's already been that long?" Percy asked, his eyes widening. "Well, gee, sorry Annabeth. I was busy working on this design for a skyscraper. I was thinking, since this is such a hurricane prone place, maybe if I tweaked the design of the rigid str-"

"Alright birdbrain, take it easy. I get it, you were too busy for me." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes at him.

Percy flushed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair absently as he said, "So, uh, what's up?"

Annabeth sighed. "C'mon, you doofus, lets get something to eat."

…

A few minutes after, Annabeth and Percy were hanging out near the training arena, hidden partially from view in the shadows as they enjoyed a couple of sandwiches and pepsi, courtesy of the Stoll brothers.

"So, what did you think?" Annabeth asked Percy after swallowing a bite from her sandwich.

Percy blinked at her, his mouth full as he asked in a muffled way, "The sandwich?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yesterday's trip, you dummy. Y'know, for the son of a Goddess of Wisdom, you're kinda slow."

"I get that a lot. I guess I got more of her War side than Wisdom." Percy said as he took a sip of his cola.

"So, yeah, what'd you think of my Dad's palace?" She asked, tilting her head, a few strands of dark hair falling loose from her ponytail.

"Poseidon's kinda scary." Percy said uneasily, remembering how the God had shaken his hand. He had a very calloused hand, and the handshake was very, very firm as Poseidon had stared at Percy with a bit of a hard edge. The journey there had been quite cool, in Percy's opinion. They had wandered over to the beach and into the surf, where two hippocampi showed up, allowing them to hitch a ride. Annabeth held onto Percy's hand throughout the journey underwater, so Percy could breathe until they got to Poseidon's palace underwater.

It was pretty far from the camp, so Percy was sure there was some kind of magic involved with the journey from camp to the palace, since he didn't know exactly where in the ocean this palace was. But when they had approached it, Percy couldn't help but whistle in awe. Poseidon's Kingdom was like an underwater Olympus, with similar aesthetics yet vastly different given the underwater construction. Sea creatures of all kinds were milling about and Percy wished he had ten more eyes so he could see everything at once. However, his amazement was kind of dulled when he met Poseidon. The man had this lovely, warm smile on his face as he greeted his daughter, but his face had turned stony and unreadable as he had shaken Percy's hand. Percy got the distinct impression that Poseidon did not like him one bit. But, Poseidon welcomed him and handed him a strange leaf and told him to eat it. Percy did, although with a bit of apprehension, and found that it tasted like sea-weed. A few moments later, he suddenly felt lighter and was surprised to find that Annabeth had let go of his hand, and he could breathe perfectly fine. Annabeth had laughed at his expression and told him it was temporary.

Annabeth had then proceeded to give Percy somewhat of a tour around the underwater kingdom, and everywhere they went, there were so many fish and merpeople of all kinds. Percy was sure he saw something with a fish's upper half but two human legs. Poseidon's kingdom was definitely weird, but that wasn't what had captured Percy's interest. Most of his interest was captured by the architecture. He kept stopping at every building in order to stare at it from different angles, forming the design in his head, wondering how it could stand as a building as some of them seemed to be, well, impossible. But then again, he remembered that they were underwater, and the rules of physics were different down here. They spent the entire day going around the kingdom, exploring all the different parts of the city, slowed down mainly by Percy stopping to gawk at all the buildings. But eventually, they had returned to the Poseidon's palace to say their goodbyes before returning back to the surface. Even then, Poseidon had maintained a very stony expression on his face as he looked at Percy.

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, he can be a bit… protective. Poseidon didn't have many daughters."

"A bit is an understatement." Percy said, shaking his head. "Do you know he took me aside and told me, 'Percy, I like you despite you being the son of my old rival, but if you break my daughter's heart, I will make sure you are never able to set foot on a beach without getting crabs in your pants.'"

Annabeth laughed at that. Percy scowled at her before taking another bite of his sandwich. "That's not funny." He said with another mouthful.

"It is."

"No! Crabs make me really uneasy. They look too much like spiders." Percy said, shuddering involuntarily at the thought of spiders.

Annabeth laughed again before saying, "Don't worry birdbrain, I'll make sure no crabs come over to you. I'll just save you like all the other times I did."

"Thanks, that's very reassuring." Percy said sarcastically as another flush came over to his cheek. Annabeth grinned, she obviously enjoyed the whole girl-saving-guy thing way too much. And she had done so a lot of times actually. Percy remembered the one incident where him and Annabeth were on that quest for Ares and Aphrodite in the tunnel of love, where Hephaestus had sprung a trap on them meant for the immortal gods. The mechanical spiders had come pouring out and scared Percy half to death. It was only due to Annabeth's quick thinking and bravery in the face of such an incident that they hadn't met some sort of grisly end at the hands of mechanical spiders. He shuddered as he remembered it, and judging from how Annabeth was grinning at him, he realized she was remembering the same thing. He frowned at her as she laughed again, and he couldn't help but smile at the sound her laugh. She had a very pure laugh, it reminded him of wind chimes tinkling in the ocean wind.

"Anyway, I'm afraid that's just how dad is like. I told him to cut it out once I saw how overbearing he was being, didn't I?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but he still had his eyes on me like he was wondering what kind of fish I'd look good as." Percy said, giving her a sidelong look. "I don't think I appreciate the thought of becoming a Salmon or Tuna. As interesting of an experience as that might be, I don't want to end up on a sushi platter."

"Pssh, now you're just paranoid." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes and blowing a stray strand of her dark hair away from her eyes.

"I'm serious!"

Annabeth snorted in amusement, her lips holding back another grin and even Percy cracked a smile after a few moments, shaking his head as he realized she did have a point.

"Hey Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go out tonight to the beach with me?"

"Just us?"

"Yup."

"... This isn't a ploy to scare me with crabs, is it?"

"No, you dummy."

"Okay. That sounds fine then, I'll come."

"Great. Meet me at our little place."

…

It was a moderately lit night, the moon a smiling crescent, making it somewhat easy for Percy to find his way to the part of the beach where he and Annabeth always shared their private moments. He wore his old Yankee's cap, not because of its invisibility, which still didn't work, but because it hid his bright blonde hair which would otherwise have acted like a beacon in the moonlight and made it harder for him to sneak out.

His sandals made light scrunching noises as he waded through the damp, packed sand, the sound overshadowed by the rhythmic susurrus of the waves breaking upon the shore. He walked down the length of the beach until he found the part that had a lot of large black rocks jutting out from the sand. He walked around it, easily remembering the way he had followed so many times before, through the gap between the rocks that would usually easily go unnoticed unless you knew about it. Past the gap, he entered a part of the beach that was closed off from the rest of the beach by the rocks on all sides except one, which opened into the sea.

This little copse was Percy and Annabeth's special little place, private enough because of the rocks and the distance from the camp. They'd been sneaking out here for years.

Annabeth was already there, a large sheet laid over the sand, big enough for both of them to comfortably sit. She was sitting cross legged on the sheets, facing the water when Percy approached, her face turning around to look at him.

Everytime Percy saw Annabeth at the beach at night, his heart skipped a beat. She was so… stunning. Her sea green eyes twinkled with a subdued gleam, almost like the crystalline structure of Poseidon's castle under the ocean. Her dark hair, which was loose now, fell over one shoulder, a few loose strands gently swaying with the wind. She wore a dark blue t-shirt, one of those that had a very loose neckline so it hung off one shoulder, and black shorts that showed off her smooth legs.

Compared to her, Percy was wearing an orange Camp Halfblood T-shirt and khaki shorts that reached just past his knees. He didn't really care about how he looked, but judging from the way that Annabeth's eyes beamed, he couldn't help but give her a small smirk.

"Glad you could make it, birdbrain." Annabeth said, patting the space beside her as Percy took his sandals off and sat down next to her.

"So, what's up?" Percy asked as Annabeth looked out to the sea, Percy following her gaze, staring out at the horizon. It was a really pretty view, and with the half-full moon, a lot of stars were visible up in the night sky.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with you." Annabeth said simply. "You've just been cooped up in your cabin a lot these days."

"Yeah… I've been a bit occupied." Percy said, scratching the back of his head as he took off his cap and laid it off to the side. He turned his head to find Annabeth staring right at him. His heart skipped another beat.

"Too occupied to spend time with me?" Annabeth asked in a somewhat coy tone, leaning over towards him. Percy leaned away instinctively, nervous and flustered. Her angle made her neckline droop down, giving Percy a lovely view down her shirt. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Uhh…" Percy said intelligently.

Annabeth noticed where his eyes were flickering and smiled. "My eyes are up here, birdbrain." She said, straightening up again. And then she reached down, grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it up and over her head. Percy's eyebrows show up and his mouth opened as her two perky breasts bounced out into the open air.

"But I don't blame you for staring." She said, that playful coy smile still on her face as she watched him stare at her breasts.

Before he could say anything, Annabeth closed the distance between them and kissed him. She pushed him down and got on top of him, her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth with a few licks to his lips. He obliged, opening his mouth for her as his tongue met hers. Their kiss picked up in passion as their tongues danced with each other, the kiss breaking after a few seconds only for them to catch their breath, and for Annabeth to pull Percy's shirt off, exposing his lean, athletic torso.

She kissed him again with renewed fervor, her hands feeling the hard ridges of his body, shivers running down Percy's spine every time he felt her peaks brush up against his chest. His hands found their way to her back. He ran his hands over the smooth skin of her back, still caught in the heat of the kiss.

And then, all of a sudden, something cool closed around his wrists and pulled them off her back and above his head, his wrists getting crossed.

They broke the kiss as Percy frowned, trying to move his arms but being unable to.

"Hey, what-"

"Shush." Annabeth said as she straightened up with a smirk, straddling on top of him. Percy managed to look up at his arms, finding his wrists cuffed with water to each other.

"Wha-" Percy tried saying, but Annabeth put a finger to his mouth and shushed him again.

"You've been neglecting me a lot, birdbrain." Annabeth said with a mischievous tone to her voice. "You haven't been seeing to your girlfriend's needs, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and punish you for it."

Percy squirmed, trying to pull his arms up, but her powers over the water were too strong and didn't even budge.

"Just lay back and stay quiet." Annabeth said as she slid down his body until she was sitting over his ankles. One of her hands went to his crotch, feeling the erection underneath the fabric as Percy couldn't help the small wince that came to his face from how the touch sent sensations to his brain.

"Oooh. I never get tired of feeling how hard I can make you." Annabeth cooed as she unlaced his shorts, pulling them and his boxers down. Percy's manhood popped out, rapidly hardening into its full length as Annabeth bit her lips, dark desire lighting up behind her eyes. She pulled his pants down until it was at his ankles, effectively acting like another pair of bonds before she stood up over him.  
"Don't move." She said simply as she unbuttoned her shorts. Percy swallowed, but he didn't move, instead just enjoying the view of Annabeth in the moonlight, silver light casting soft reliefs on all her curves, her pink nipples already hard as she pulled her pants off her legs and dropped it to the side. She wasn't wearing any panties either.

Annabeth dropped down again, sitting on her knees on either side of Percy's legs, bending forward so her face was over his throbbing erection. She licked her lips at him as she said, "You don't know how much you've made me ache these past few days you've been ignoring me. But you'll know soon enough." She said as she brought her hand to his shaft, but didn't touch him.

Instead, she hovered her hand over his shaft, and water appeared out of the air, forming rings around his manhood. He gasped as he felt them closing over his manhood; they were warm and tight, gripping him with a deliciously wet hold.

Then the rings began to oscillate, pulsing around his shaft as Percy couldn't help but moan at the sensations. It felt like he was being milked and he squirmed and writhed at the feelings.

"Don't move." Annabeth said once again in a husky whisper as she scooted up his body, until she was almost sitting on top of his face. Percy had a perfect view of her damp, shaved womanhood, just above his face as Annabeth lowered a hand between her legs.

"Do you see how much you make me crave you?" She asked in a toying manner as she began to rub her opening with two fingers, right over his face. The rings around his manhood kept pulsating and moving up and down, so Percy could barely even think coherently. He could feel the heat radiating out of her opening as Annabeth masturbated over his face.

She moaned through her closed mouth, raising her face up towards the sky as she began to rub that little pink nub at the top of her petals, the water rings picking up in pace.

Percy groaned as he felt the familiar sensations, his manhood throbbing and swelling as the orgasm threatened to peak. He could feel the rushing sensation in his loins, feel it coming… And then it stopped, as if it hit a wall.

Percy really did groan then as he bucked his hips a little, the rings not even pausing in their milking motion, but something was blocking his ability to ejaculate.

"Oh no, you don't get to come, Percy." Annabeth said as she used two of her fingers to spread herself open for him, a drop of moisture stringing down and landing on Percy's cheek, making Percy buck even more, trapped at the precipice of his pleasure but unable to reach completion. "This is supposed to be a punishment for you, if you remember."

"Annabeth… Please…." Percy moaned but Annabeth wasn't going to hear it. Instead, she pushed one of her slender fingers into her opening, letting out a soft exhale at the feeling before she began to slowly finger fuck herself over Percy's face.

"If only you… didn't ignore me so much… with your stupid projects…" Annabeth said in between breaths as she picked up her pace, liquids dripping down her inner thighs as she fingered herself. "You could have this… every night if you wanted…"

"Annabeth…" Percy moaned again, his manhood throbbing almost painfully now. It was maddening, the sensation of being at the very edge of climaxing but being forcibly held back, like a dam wanting to burst but unable to despite the pressure building up to the maximum over and over again.

"Percy…" Annabeth moaned back as she entered another finger into herself, beginning to thrust them in and out of her at a rapid pace. She bit her lips and moaned, her hips moving forward out of their own volition as she pleasured herself, the water rings around Percy's shaft not relenting in their merciless assault on him.

Percy gritted his teeth and groaned, the sensation of climax and the blockage of it reaching levels of pain and pleasure that he hadn't even known he was capable of feeling. His face twisted in agony from it, his body writhing underneath her, his spine arching, his hips bucking, trying something, anything, to find release.

Annabeth stopped pleasuring herself then, withdrawing her fingers from her sopping wet hole, a trail of liquid bridging between her fingers and her opening as she then looked down at him and said, "Open your mouth."

Percy could barely understand her with the assault of white hot pleasure and pain on his nervous system, but he complied as he opened his mouth. Annabeth put her fingers in his mouth and Percy sucked on them, tasting the sweet honey coating her fingers, running his tongue over every inch of her fingers. Was it because of her healthy diet or was it something that had to do with her being the daughter of Poseidon that caused her love juices to taste so intoxicating? Percy didn't know, and he didn't care to find out right now.

"Mmm." Annabeth uttered, biting her lips as she withdrew her fingers from his mouth. "Good boy." She said as she scooted back down his body.

"Annabeth… Please…." Percy begged, wincing and flinching from the override of his pleasure system. Annabeth ignored him and slowly continued her motion lower until her face was over his twitching manhood. She made another small noise at the back of her throat as she then slowly lowered her head. Percy let out a throaty groan as he felt her soft lips place a small kiss at the head of his shaft, the pain from being held back so great that it had buzzed itself into a blessed kind of numbness at this point. He looked down as she looked up, her lips planted on top of his manhood, her seagreen eyes meeting his, containing a pool of desire deeper than the oceans themselves. Her long dark hair was falling in waves off to the one side, tickling one of his thighs as it cascaded over it, giving him a clear view down to her breasts.

"Seems like you're struggling, Percy." Annabeth said coyly, although her voice was definitely hoarse with wanton desire. He was about to reply but his words were cut off by another growled moan as she took the top of him into her mouth, the rings of water evaporating back into mist as she wrapped her hand around the base. She twirled her tongue around his sensitive head as she also proceeded to put in a lot of suction, making Percy feel like he would positively explode from his nerves being fried. But even with the rings of water gone, whatever was holding him back was still there, preventing him from release. It was torture of the most pleasurable kind.

"Annabeth." He managed to say, the word drawn out and husky as she bobbed her head up and down at a torturously slow pace. It was definitely evident that she was taking every bit of pleasure from his torment. She didn't deign a response, obviously not due to what she was occupied with currently. Percy was certain he almost fainted when she decided to go as low as she could, the back of her throat hitting his tip. Everything seemed to go white for a few moments, and he was certain he had somehow just managed to orgasm without actually ejaculating.

While he was panting and trying to bring his world back into focus, he gradually became aware of the fact that Annabeth had stopped what she had been doing, and instead, now was sitting over him. She planted herself down, not taking him in yet and instead, pressing his shaft up against his abdomen, proceeding to grind herself up and down his length.

"Do you want this, Percy?" She cooed in a low voice. Percy could only illicit a groan as she stroked herself on him. "Do you want to be inside of me?" She asked, biting her lips as she also allowed a low moan to escape her.

"Yes." He managed to say through gritted teeth as Annabeth continued to simply grind herself on top of him, moving faster now. "I want to hear you say it." Her voice was hoarse and husky, barely legible through her intermittent breaths and moans. "I want to hear you beg."

"Please… Annabeth." He spoke breathlessly, his voice a pathetic thing. "I want to… be inside you."

"That's better." Her voice was almost a whisper at this point as she stopped grinding herself on top of him. By now, his shaft was covered in lubrication from both her mouth and her lower lips, and as she raised herself, a trail of viscous fluid bridged between them for a second before breaking off. And then, she positioned himself at her entrance. He could feel the heat emanating from her, and had nary a moment to prepare before she lowered herself onto him, penetrating herself with the entirety of his shaft.

She let out a long moan of pleasure at this, her voice reverberating through him as well as reflecting the low groan escaping his somewhat tight throat. If he thought he was experiencing torture before at not being able to come, then this was something that even Hades himself had no singular word or description for. It was pure agony in its most pleasurable, beautiful form. He bucked his hips involuntarily, causing himself to hit the deepest part of Annabeth, which in turn, produced a surprised gasp from the girl.

She planted a hand on his somewhat defined abdomen, pushing him back down and settling herself on top of him, just acclimating to the feeling of him filling her up.

"I love this... " She muttered. "I love this feeling of you inside of me. It's such a perfect thing… It's like we fit each other like a jigsaw piece." She murmured, splaying her hand over his abdominal muscles, feeling the ridges appreciatively as her lips parted with a drawn out exhale. Percy couldn't respond, there was a ringing in his ears that was currently drowning out most of his coherent thoughts, like a jammed radio. He could feel every single branch of nerve all over his body, mostly centered around the ones in his loins. They all felt like they were burning from the inside out with electricity and flame, and he was frankly sure they'd be glowing and painting him with light from the inside if it were possible. It definitely felt like that.

She raised herself after what seemed an age, although it must've been closer to a few seconds, before dropping herself down again, another low moan escaping her. After that, she began a slow, steady rhythm, riding Percy like he was nothing but a toy for her to use at her whim to pleasure herself with. Well, she had been doing that all throughout this evening, so this wasn't anything new. Percy could do nothing but make unintelligible noises of sensory overload from the raw pleasure he had been experiencing for the entire evening. His vision was already blurring at points, but he retained full consciousness to experience every moment of the beautiful woman who was currently riding on top of him.

By now, Annabeth had raised her tempo and speed, oscillating her hips faster and wilder on top of him, wet noises mixed with the slapping of flesh on flesh as her full hips met his thighs. She seemed to be saying something under her breath, and it took Percy a while to realize she was saying his name over and over again in between her breaths.

"Percy… Percy… I love you… Oh Gods… Percy… You feel so good…" She kept saying different variations of such dialogue as she kept her movements going faster and faster, nearing her own climax. Percy decided to grit his teeth and push through the fog in his head, wanting to show Annabeth that, although she had the control she wanted, he wasn't completely powerless. He bucked his hips again, getting another surprised gasp of pleasure from Annabeth. And then he began to move his hips, matching the tempo of Annabeth as they soon fell into a rhythm, constantly slamming into the deep inner wall of Annabeth's lower caverns. Annabeth's hitched breath was testament to the cries of pleasure that she was holding back as Percy continued to hump upwards into Annabeth.

All of a sudden Annabeth let out a long moan, forcibly holding her scream back as Percy felt her inner walls tightening almost painfully around him. At the same time, he felt a strange weight fall off of him as he let out a loud cry, unleashing his seed into the deepest parts of Annabeth's sopping wet cavern. The force of his orgasm seemed to rock his world to its very foundations, his vision seeming to fragment into multiple realities as every single synapse seemed to be transmitting the sensations of his release straight to his brain. It went on for an unusually long amount of time, and Percy was sure he must've ejaculated three or four times consecutively right into Annabeth's core.

Annabeth was bent over on top of his form, shaking and shuddering from her own release as she moaned every time she felt another shot from Percy within her depths. After both of their climaxes ceased, they stayed like that for a while, panting deeply and roughly as they recovered from the incredible experience they just shared.

And then, Annabeth lowered herself, kissing Percy with a kind of reckless, breathless abandon that left both their lips bruised. It lasted longer than their climaxes had and by the time she finally drew back, their lungs felt as bruised as the southern parts of their body.

"That was amazing, Percy." She whispered, her eyes a few inches away from his, their noses almost touching.

"It really was." He managed to finally say, his voice completely hoarse and broken.

They continued to lay like that, just staring into each other's eyes and occasionally kissing as they recovered, until finally, Annabeth rose off of him, his limp manhood sliding out of her, along with his seed. Percy still felt his limbs to be as heavy as lead, so he continued to lay there, turning his head to watch Annabeth walk towards the water's edge, walking into the sea to clean herself off of the sweat and sand and bodily fluids. He watched the shining surface of her skin, the droplets of water running down the curves of her body, the beads hanging off the pink peaks of her breast, and, against all odds and belief, he felt his bruised, abused manhood beginning to perk up again. She was just too irresistible. But, that would have to be ignored, as the rest of his body was far too exhausted.

Annabeth walked back over to him and Percy decided to get up now… Except he couldn't. He fixed a frowning, confused look at the somewhat smug look on Annabeth's face as he struggled, before looking up to see that his arms were still bound by the rings of water. Looking down showed that his feet were the same.

"Annabeth? You can let me go now." He said.

"I think not, Percy." She said with a smug edge to her voice as she began to put her clothes back on. "I did say this was a punishment. You're gonna stay here all night."

"Annabeth?" Percy said, but before he could respond, he took a sharp inhale at his fried senses being assaulted yet again. The water rings were back, pumping his hardening manhood once more.

"I'll give you an entire night of lovely pleasure. This'll teach you not to ignore your amazing girlfriend again." She said, brushing off the sand from her clothes.

"Annabeth, don't! What if someone finds me!" He managed to say as the rings began to oscillate in earnest now that he was full mast once more.

"Better be quiet then." She said with a grin. She gave him a flying kiss before wiggling her fingers at him. "See you in the morning, Birdbrain."

"Annabeth!" Percy said, not daring to be too loud as she began to walk away. "Annabeth!" She exited the little sheltered area. Percy lay his head back and groaned, before his voice hitched again, another groan tearing its way out of his throat as he ejaculating from the actions of the water rings, his seed falling over his abdomen. And still, the rings didn't stop, only slowing down to nurse him back to hardening after his climax.

Tonight was going to be a very long night it seemed.


End file.
